


Ran For You

by katfish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony & Steve are basically Peter's parents, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, superdads, this is just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfish/pseuds/katfish
Summary: Peter picked up his phone and looked at the time; it was 6:17 am. Peter thought about his options on who he could call.“There was no way that he was going to call May. She never gets to go away and he was not going to ruin her trip.”“Mister Stark wouldn’t be awake at this time and even if he was there was no way that a multi-billionaire would come to his aid this early on a Saturday morning”There was one person who might be awake. He felt bad about resorting to this but he really didn’t want to be alone right now. Peter picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts at about half the speed he normally would until he found who he was looking for.





	Ran For You

Peter tossed and turned in bed. He kicked the covers off himself, Peter was getting hotter by the minute. The boy just wanted to get some sleep, but that was proving to be very difficult. Peter groaned and decided to get up and open a window.

At an extremely slow rate, he somehow managed to prepare himself to stand. The minute Peter stood up he got extremely dizzy. This was not a good sign. Peter was at least somewhat confident that he could make it the 15 or so steps it would take to get to the window and back. Although, with each step, Peter took his confidence faded. By some sort of miracle, Peter completed his mission. Maybe now he would be able to get some sleep.

Peter was not able to get sleep. He lazily reached for his phone to check the time. Peter flinched at how bright the screen was. It was currently 5:23 am.

There was now a new obstacle; Peter was now freezing. It seemed like he was sweating a mere twenty minutes ago. He felt like complete garbage. Peter grabbed the blanket off the floor and tried to go back to sleep.

Once again that proved useless. Peter decided that maybe some water would help. He mustered all his strength to try and make it to the kitchen. Peter attempted to stand but he immediately fell to the floor, and it was too much effort to stand back up so he crawled to the kitchen. After what felt like forever, Peter finally made it to the kitchen. Using the fridge as support Peter lifted himself for long enough to get a water bottle from the fridge.

Peter sat up against the fridge. The cold metal feeling nice against his back. He slowly drank water hoping it would help, but it didn’t. Somehow the water made him feel worse. Peter felt a headache forming. Everything around him was starting to spin. He placed the water bottle down next to him and closed his eyes hoping the spinning would stop.

Peter’s eyes snapped open. His stomach was churning and Peter knew what was coming next. As quickly as he could Peter squirmed over to where the sink was and hoisted himself just high enough for his head to reach the opening of the sink. The contents of Peter’s stomach violently flowed out of him. Peter wiped his mouth and took a few small sips of water.

Unluckily for him, May was out of town for the weekend on a trip. Leaving him all alone.

Peter picked up his phone and looked at the time; it was 6:17 am. Peter thought about his options on who he could call.

_“There was no way that he was going to call May. She never gets to go away and he was not going to ruin her trip.”_

_“Mister Stark wouldn’t be awake at this time and even if he was there was no way that a multi-billionaire would come to his aid this early on a Saturday morning”_

There was one person who might be awake. He felt bad about resorting to this but he really didn’t want to be alone right now. Peter picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts at about half the speed he normally would until he found who he was looking for.

“Please, please, please pick up,” Peter mumbled while the phone was ringing.

“He-Hello?” The voice said in a heavy breath, almost as if he was working out.

“Mister Rogers,” Peter said in a whimper.

“Peter is everything alright?” Steve’s voice was now full of concern.

“Feel sick … please help … home alone.” As Peter was on the phone with Steve he started to crawl through the living room so he could unlock the door for him. “Please … hurry.” Peter managed to unlock the door before he eventually decided that the living room floor would be a good place to take a nap until hopefully, Steve came.

“I’ll be there soon,” Steve’s said ending the call with reassurance. But Peter didn’t hear that part because he had already passed out at this point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naturally, Steve woke up around 5:40 am. His eyes slowly opened to embrace the subtle light coming in through a crack in the curtains. It seemed like a nice morning for a light run. It was the weekend, after all, he could go easy on himself. Looking over to the right he saw Tony peacefully sleeping. Steve gave him a light kiss on the forehead. As quietly as he could, he got ready for his run.

When Steve left the tower he decided to take a different route than he usually does. Today he’d be taking the scenic path. About twenty minutes into his run, his phone started to ring. For some reason that Steve couldn’t figure out, the Bluetooth in his headphones wouldn’t tell him who was calling, a robotic voice started to read out a phone number. Steve picked up the call.

Steve was a little confused and that tone was very clear in his voice. But when he heard the soft cry of Peter’s voice asking him for help he stopped his run and started internally mapping out what would be the quickest way to get to Peter’s apartment is.

Once he had a route in mind, he pulls out his phone and dials the number for Jarvis. “Hey, Jarvis I need you to send one of the self-driving cars over to Peter’s apartment. As fast as you can please,” Steve said firmly while running.

Thank god Steve had decided to take a new running route this morning because he was able to make it to Peter’s apartment in about fifteen minutes. When arrived at the complex he breathed a sigh of relief that the very out of place looking car was waiting for him in the lot.

Steve took one final sprint to make it to Peter’s front door, which thankfully was unlocked. “Peter,” Steve called out while he walked inside. Much to Steve’s horror, he found Peter laying on the ground sweating. He gently went to pick the boy up and he was practically hot to the touch. Once Peter was secured in Steve’s arms he rushed him down to the car.

Peter woke up while being carried to the car.

“Steve … you came,” Peter’s words were a bit slurred but there was relief in his voice.

“Why wouldn’t I.” Steve did his best to ruffle the boy’s hair but a good chunk of it was matted to his forehead. Steve helped him into the back seat when Peter quietly spoke up.

“Can you stay with me?”

“Of course.” Steve sat with him and instructed the car to drive back to the tower.

The majority of the car ride was a cycle of Peter passing out, waking up about five or ten minutes later, and then asking a couple of questions about where they were going and what was happening.

When they finally arrived at the tower, Steve put Peter back in his arms and hurried him into the elevator and up to the penthouse. Stepping out of the elevator Steve laid Peter on the couch. He made sure the boy had enough pillows and that there was a stack of blankets within arms reach. Steve also pushed the coffee table closer to the couch for Peter’s convenience.

“Friday, what’s Peter’s temperature?” Steve tried his best not to sound nervous, but the kid was burning up.

“Mister Parker is currently at 103.6-degree fever,” Jarvis said with a slight twinge of concern.  
“That doesn’t sound too good,” Peter piped in, almost like he didn’t know that they were talking about him.

While Peter was adjusting himself into the couch, Steve grabbed a couple of cold towels and put one on Peter’s forehead and one on the back of Peter’s neck. Peter smiled at the gesture softly mumbled: “Thanks feels nice.”

Steve went into the kitchen and fixed together a tray consisting of a bowl of crackers, a couple of water bottles, a few bottles of Gatorade, and a small bowl of ice to keep the drinks cold.

Steve carried out the tray into the living room and set it down on the coffee table. “Peter, I know you just want to sleep but you should probably drink some water,” Steve said softly while opening a bottle and handing it to Peter.

“Don’t want it,” Peter’s voice sounded small and sad. Steve was pretty sure that he could’ve started crying on the spot.

“How about a Gatorade?” Steve placed the water bottle back and opened a bottle of red Gatorade for Peter.

Peter took the bottle from him and smiled. “Water made me dizzy, this is nice. Thank you.” Peter weakly smiled and then shut his eyes once more.

Steve smiled at the boy as he decided now would be a good time to finally shower. With the amount of running, he did today, so much for taking it easy. He passed by a clock in the hallway and saw that it was now almost 8 o’clock. As he entered the bedroom, it was no surprise that Tony was still sleeping, he went to bed pretty late last night and it was the weekend so he could sleep in.

Steve quietly went into the bathroom and turned on the water. While he was waiting for it to warm up, Steve grabbed a towel and began to strip. The hot water felt nice against his skin. He’s had a pretty crazy morning, but he’s glad Peter is in the tower where he and Tony can look after him.

Steve got out of the shower and grabbed a white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and got dressed.

“Morning babe,” Tony’s voice was low and raspy. “Just getting back from your run?” he continued.

Steve sat on the bed next to Tony. “I’ve been home for a bit. Just been taking care of Peter.”

“What’s wrong with Peter?” Tony was now fully awake and prepared to fight anyone who laid a hand on Peter.

“He definitely has a fever and waking up and going back to sleep.” Steve placed a hand on Tony’s back to try and calm him down.  
“Friday give me a complete diagnostic on Peter,” Tony said concernedly.

“Mister Parker’s fever has gone down to 101.1. It would appear that Mister Parker has the flu.” Jarvis said and both Tony and Steve breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly they heard a retching sound. It could only be Peter. Steve and Tony both stood up. The two men entered the bathroom where the found Peter laying on the ground shirtless next to the ground. “Oh hey, Tony … when did you get here,” Peter said faintly, trying to sit up but he ended up falling back on the floor.

“Hey, Pete.” Tony smiled at the boy, helping him sit up against the bathtub. “Do you think you have enough energy to take a shower?” Tony’s voice was soft and kind. Steve smiled to himself, he really enjoys the softer side of Tony that Peter brings out in him.

“Don’t wanna stand,” Peter mumbled.

“We can, um help you if ya want,” Tony was a little unsure in that statement. He didn’t know if that would be too embarrassing or uncomfortable for Peter.

If Peter heard Tony say that in any other context than right now he would have been mortified. But right now he didn’t really have the energy to fight Tony on it. A shower did sound really nice. Peter was pretty sure that he had been sweating for like the past four hours. Peter nodded his head and Tony helped him stand.

“Steve can ya grab some towels and fresh clothes for Peter,” Tony asked kindly. He decided that having one adult help you shower would be less of a blow to Peter’s self-esteem.

Steve came back with the towel, a pair of Iron Man pajama pants, and an old AC/DC shirt of Tonys. Tony smiled at the choice of clothing. “Do you know if we have any medicine for him?” Tony asked as he helped Peter out of the shower.

“I can’t seem to find any. But I can call Bruce to see if he can make some,” Steve replied.

“That’d be great! Thanks, babe.” Tony said as he brought Peter back into the living room.

As soon as Peter got within an arm's reach of the couch he immediately flopped down on it. Tony chuckled and started walking towards the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

“Stay,” Peter said so softly that Tony was sure if he had been any further from the couch he wouldn’t have heard it.

Tony’s heart melted “I will, just making a cup of coffee first. Why don’t you pick out a movie for us to watch.”

Steve came in and met Tony in the kitchen. He was holding a small bottle. “Just got off the phone with Bruce, he said that he could have some medicine ready by the end of the day.” Steve handed the bottle to Tony “But he said that this should be enough until he some more.”

Tony gave Steve a kiss on the cheek. “Can you give that to him while I pour you a mug of coffee.” Tony bat his eyelashes at Steve.

“Of course.” Steve gave Tony another kiss and went to Peter.

“Hey Peter, I know this might not taste the best, but it’ll make you feel better.” Steve poured the contents of the bottle into a small cup and handed it to Peter.

Peter hesitated for a moment before drinking the viscous liquid. His face puckered for a second when he swallowed. “Are you gonna watch with us, I know it’s like really old.”

Before Steve could answer Peter, Tony yelled across the room “What movie is he putting on?”

“The Breakfast Club” Steve replied.

“That is not an old movie,” Tony said fakely annoyed.

Peter and Steve laughed as Tony joined them on the couch. Tony ran a hand through Peter’s hair and ruffled it. The three of them settled in and watched the movie.

Once they finished the first movie Peter insisted on a Disney movie marathon. Tony and Steve had no objections, just simply enjoying their shared time together on this lazy Saturday. Peter fell asleep about halfway through Hercules and Steve was asleep not too long after that. Tony decided to get some work done, but it only took another hour or two and Tony was taking a little snooze.

A few hours later Bruce came in to drop off the medicine for Peter. When he went to go put the bottle on the coffee table he saw a sight that would make any heart melt; Steve, Tony, and Peter all snuggled into each other while the credits of The Lion King were on in the background.

“Friday, please take a photo of Tony, Steve, and Peter,” Bruce quietly asked the A.I. Once he heard the shutter go off he asked one more request from Friday. “Please send that photo to Peter, Steve, and Tony.” Bruce heard the vibrations of their phones and took that as his cue to leave.

Peter was sick for the rest of the weekend, but he was glad to have Tony and Steve taking care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day! 
> 
> ~Kate :)


End file.
